


Baby's Tears Blues

by umekew



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, I'm just in my feels, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, You get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umekew/pseuds/umekew
Summary: Hal and Dave have a short conversation about an ambient album.





	Baby's Tears Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is the first fic I've written in like. 3 years, just so you know. Also it's unbeta'd. 
> 
> Set post mgs1, early Philanthropy stuff.

"Dave?" Hal asked, lying supine, staring at the weird stain on the ceiling. It was probably 3 in the morning now. Hal would consider anything before 4 an early bedtime. The man next to him grunted. He was facing the wall. More often than not Dave preferred curling up in a ball as close to the edge of their bed as possible, rather than crowding Hal's space. It didn't bother Hal, considering he himself liked to spread out like a starfish. Hal turned to face Dave's back. "Have you ever listened to the album _Mother Earth's Plantasia_?"

"Plantasia?" Dave asked, voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Yeah. It was composed by Mort Garson. I uh. I think you'd like it." For a long time Hal had been too intimidated and guarded to share things like this with Dave. For fear of rejection, embarrassment. Even now it was hard sometimes, despite everything.

Dave finally turned to face Hal, flashing a devilish grin. "It better not be J-pop."

"Shut up." Hal shoved his shoulder a little, Dave catching his hand in the process to entwine it with his own.

"What makes you think I'd like it, huh?" his partner said, pulling Hal closer to him. Backlit by moonlight, you'd think Dave was a heavenly being.

"I don't know. I um..." He tried to find the words, rubbing at his eyes. The music in question wasn't something Hal too often ventured into listening to. "It's electronic music, yeah? It's nothing that would shatter your eardrums. Very ambient."

"Hmm."

"It," Hal huffed a little laugh. "It was created for the purpose of playing in front of plants in order to help them grow, actually."

"Are you implying that I am a vegetable?"

"No! Not at all! From what I remember the tag line included 'and the people who love them'... Don't give me that look!" Hal chuckled.

"It sounds very... pleasant? Are you sure it isn't Muzak?"

"No, Dave. It isn't Muzak."

"So. Where'd you find this plant music." Dave stroked the back of Hal's hand. It felt easier, to speak when Dave touched him.

"I think it was in 1999? I was like.. Lost in Internet forums trying to..."

Dave stopped his movement. "Trying to?"

"-to find music to get high to." Hal was very glad it was dark in the room, otherwise his red face would be there for the whole world to see. He hated bringing up anything that he did prior to meeting the other man. Dave pulled Hal against him, Hal's face pressed into his chest. he could feel Dave rumble with laughter against his cheek.

"Oh my god."

"Shut up!"

"Did you? Did you get high to it?"

"No, actually." Hal whispered against his collarbone. "When I actually listened to it I felt like I didn't need weed to enjoy it to its full extent, you know? It's not just music, I don't think. It's kind of like an experience on its own."

"Mhm." Dave rubbed his hands up and down Hal's back, now. Hal was so tired. He could fall asleep now, if he wanted to. Cradled in arms that felt like the pinnacle of safety. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Keep going. I like it when you ramble."

"It's not really anything special, really. When I found it I was incredibly lonely. When you play something so calm and quiet while you're, I don't know, kind of detached from everything? It kinda brings you back down to earth. I don't know." Hal sighed. "I wish I could play it for you. The company who owns it is very particular about people illegally owning their music. I lost track of my copy of it awhile ago. "

"Super Hacker Hal Emmerich can't find something on the internet?" Dave said, voice teasing yet soft.

Hal chuckled. "Yeah. The one thing."

Dave brought his hand to Hal's jaw, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before nudging him to make contact with icy colored eyes. these days it looked like they'd melted, just a little. In moments like this it doesn't feel like anything exists outside of their dingy apartment. "Well. We'll find it someday."

Hal hummed in response, disentangling himself from Dave, trying to give him the space he liked to have while he slept. It didn't seem to be the case for him tonight, though, as he pressed against Hal's back, arm resting against his chest. Hal smiled to himself. He hoped periods of time like this, the soft, gentle ones, started to outweigh the hard ones.

"Goodnight, Hal."

"Goodnight."  
~~~  
Two months and one location change later, Hal exited the tiny office from one of his multiple hour data combing sessions. the kitchen was incredibly bright. Dave liked to keep curtains drawn, in contrast to what Hal's original impression of him would have assumed. This kitchen was much better than the last, if only for the fact that it came with a microwave.

When Hal looked at the clock it showed 2:00 PM. There were no signs of life in the whole space. A rare thing, considering even if Dave was being extra quiet, Hal knew the signs that he was around. (He always cleared the dishes out of the sink, opposite to Hal's cleaning methods, among other things.) Hal walked over to the fridge, only to find a box on the counter near by.

It happened to not be a box though. It was a record player. On top was a little note that Hal though he might save for later. he lifted the note, noticing something underneath the player. He pulled out what appeared to be a still wrapped record jacket, cover art depicting two people and a tree. Across the top, the words _Mother Earth's Plantasia_ were printed in forest green.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> [Album in question can be listened to here. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ScquRuRIyE)
> 
> This summer I'm trying to start writing more and get comfortable with writing these two goofballs. Usually when I write I get super stressed and that didn't happen with this I'm going to try to do that again lmao. Hopefully I'll have more stuff out soon :,)
> 
> That being said let me know if there are any errors! lay it on me, babey
> 
> I hope you all have a good day!!!


End file.
